dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shimada Kyusaku
Perfil thumb|250px|Shimada Kyusaku *'Nombre:' 嶋田久作 (しまだ きゅうさく) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Shimada Kyusaku *'Nombre real:' 嶋田哲夫 / Shimada Tetsuo *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' ZAZOUS Dramas *Atama ni Kitemo Aho towa Tatakauna! (NTV, 2019) ep.5 *Koi to Shukatsu no Danpa (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Akuto: Kagaisha Tsuiseki Chousa (WOWOW, 2019) *Sasurai Onsen (TV Tokyo, 2019) ep.7 *Hanbun, Aoi (NHK, 2018) *Kenko de Bunkatekina Saiteigendo no Seikatsu (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.8 *Last Chance (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017-2018) *4.50 from Paddington (TV Asahi, 2018) *Seirei no Moribito 3 (NHK, 2017) *Shinjuku Seven (TV Tokyo, 2017) *CRISIS (KTV, 2017, ep6) *Chase Daiisshou (Amazon Prime, 2018) *Gifu ni Iju! (Nagoya TV, 2017) *Hokuto (WOWOW, 2017) *Joi Kuraishi Shoko 4 (Fuji TV, 2016) *Gin to Kin (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.1-3 *99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016, ep7) *Utenai Keikan (WOWOW, 2016) *Watashi no Ao Oni (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Haretsu (NHK, 2015) *Okashi no Ie (TBS, 2015) *Hoshin (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015, ep1) *GTO 2 (Fuji TV/KTV, 2014, ep4) *Bitter Blood (Fuji TV, 2014, ep9) *Chi no Wadachi (WOWOW, 2014) *Tenchuu-Yami no Shiokinin (Fuji TV, 2014) *Ando Lloyd～A.I. knows LOVE ?～ (TBS, 2013, ep8) *Hard Nut! (BS Premium, 2013, ep1,2) *Kyo no Hi wa Sayonara (NTV, 2013) *Akuryo Byoto (TBS, 2013) *Lucky Seven SP (Fuji TV, 2013) *Osozaki no Himawari (Fuji TV, 2012) *RUN60 (Tokyo MX, 2012) *Makete, Katsu (NHK, 2012) *ATARU (TBS, 2012, ep1-2,4-11) *Shokuzai (WOWOW, 2012) *Runaway ~Aisuru Kimi no Tame ni~ (TBS, 2011) *Marks no Yama (WOWOW, 2010) *General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010, ep1-4) *Yatsura wa Tabun Uchuujin ! (BS Fuji, 2010) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) *Maou (TBS, 2008) *Tokugawa Fuunroku (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Kamisama Kara Hitokoto (WOWOW, 2006) *Dr. Koishi no Jiken Chart 3 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Division 1 ''1242kHz Kochira Nippon Hoso (Fuji TV, 2005) *Engine (Fuji TV, 2005) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004) *Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) *Ranpo R Kuro Tokage (NTV, 2004) *Boku dake no Madonna (Fuji TV, 2003) *Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003, ep4) *The Avengers (TV Asahi, 2003) *Kono Ai ni Ikite (Fuji TV, 1994) *Saiyuuki (NTV, 1993) Películas *Kohaku (2019) *Blue Hour (2019) *Dynamite Graffiti (2018) *The Chrysanthemum and the Guillotine (2018) *The Lies She Loved (2018) *The Blood of Wolves (2018) *Vigilante (2017) *Laughing Lucky Cats (2017) *Godzilla Resurgence (2016) *64: Part 2 (2016) *64: Part 1 (2016) *Scanner: Kioku no Kakera wo Yomu Otoko (2016) *Before The Leaves Fall / Yuzuriha no Koro (2015) *Solomon's Perjury 2 (2015) *Solomon's Perjury (2015) *Joker Game (2015) *Maestro (2015) *25 Nijyu-Go (2014) *Cape Nostalgia / Fushigina Misaki no Monogatari (2014) *Time Trip App (2014) *Talk to the Dead (2013) *The Apology King (2013) *Mata, Kanarazu Aou to Dare mo ga Itta (2013) *Time Scoop Hunter / Taimu Sukupu Hanta (2013) *ATARU The First Love & The Last Kill (2013) *Angel Home / Kuchizuke (2013) *Toshokan Senso (2013) *Shokuzai (2012) *The Woodsman and the Rain / Kitsutsuki to Ame (2012) *Hayabusa: The Long Voyage Home / Hayabusa: Harukanaru Kikan (2012) *Kaiji 2 (2011) *Patisserie Coin de rue (2011) *Abacus and Sword / Bushi no Kakeibo (2010) *Ghost (2010) *Soup Opera (2010) *Heaven's Story (2010) *The Chef of South Polar / Omoshiro Nankyoku Ryurinin (2009) *The Clone Returns Home (2009) *Pandemic / Kansen Retto (2009) *Tokyo! (2008) *K-20: The Fiend With Twenty Faces / K-20: Kaijin niju menso den (2008) *One Million Yen and the Nigamushi Woman / Hyakuman-en to Nigamushi Onna (2008) *Orochi (2008) *Naoko (2008) *Masked Rider: The Next | Kamen Rider the Next (2007) *Sad Vacation | Sado Vukeishon (2007) *Freesia / Bullets Over Tears (2007) *Si-Sei 2 -The Fallen Spider- / Shisei: ochita jorogumo (2007) *Damejin (2006) *Night Time Picnic / Yoru no Pikunikku (2006) *Memories of Matsuko (2006) *Youki na Gang ga Chikyuu wo Mawasu (2006) *Forbidden Siren / Sairen (2006) *Route 225 (2006) *Yoru no pikunikku / Night Time Picnic (2006) *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) *Hinagon (2005) *Turtles Swim Faster Than Expected / Kame wa igai to hayaku oyogu (2005) *Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: The Harlequin Girl / Umezu Kazuo: Kyofu gekijo- Madara no shojo (2005) *In the Pool (2005) *Tomie: Revenge (2005) *Koi wa go-shichi-go! (2005) *Double Suicide Elegy / Shinju erejî (2005) *The Reason / Riyu (2004) *Nejirin bou (2004) *Angel in the Box / Gin no enzeru (2004) *69 sixty nine (2004) *Cutie Honey (2004) *Walking with the Dog / Inu to arukeba: Chirori to Tamura (2004) *Half a Confession / Hanochi (2004) *Happiness in August (2003) *Dragon Head (2004) *The Princess Blade (2003) *The Battling Angel / Tenshi no kiba (2003) *Ryoma's Wife, Her Husband and Her Lover / Ryoma no tsuma to sono otto to aijin (2002) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *The Princess Blade / Shura Yukihime (2001) *Vengeance for Sale / Sukedachi-ya Sukeroku (2001) *Sakuya: Slayer of Demons / Sakuya: yokaiden (2000) *One Summer's Day / Ano natsu no hi (1999) *I Want to Hear the Wind's Song / Kaze no uta ga kikitai (1998) *Murder on D Street / D-Zaka no satsujin jiken (1998) *Is That You? / Genki no kamisama (1998) *Sada (1998) *Labyrinth of Dreams / Yume no ginga (1997) *No Way Back (1995) *Edogawa Rampo monogatari: Yaneura no sanpo sha (1994) *Uneasy Encounters / Kowagaru hitobito (1994) *Made in Japan / Bokura wa minna ikiteiru (1993) *Teito monogatari (1991) *Rainbow Kids / Daiyukai (1991) *Byoin e iko (1990) *Dictator of the City / Teito taisen (1989) *Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis / Teito monogatari (1988) Vídeos Musicales *Nogizaka46 - Sayonara no imi (サヨナラの意味) (2016) *Nogizaka46 - Shakiizumu (シャキイズム) (2013) *alva noto「u_08-1」(2009) *Yo Hitoto (一青窈)「受け入れて」(2008) *Tatsurō Yamashita (山下達郎)「FOREVER MINE」(2005) Reconocimientos *'1988 18th Takasaki Film Festival:' Premio de la humanidad por "Imperial Tale" Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1984 Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Shimada Kyusaku2.jpg Shimada Kyusaku1.jpg Kyusaku Shimada.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:ZAZOUS